


tinted windows

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Amputation, Asphyxiation, Brainwashing, Breathplay, Car Sex, Cockwarming, Conditioning, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Duct Tape, Fear Play, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Near Death, No Safeword, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Quadruple Amputee, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Slave, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Wetting, breath holding, sexual age play, smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lane plays a game with his baby. He straps him in his car seat and tells him there's no breathing allowed until they get to the store. Then they run into a little traffic...





	tinted windows

**Author's Note:**

> more super graphic almost deadly forced breathplay

Lane finishes strapping his baby into his car seat in the back. His baby looks so cute in his jammies and his comfy seat.

"Store's only two minutes away. That's nothing for you. You can make it, can't you?" he asks his baby. His baby nods and makes a little noise behind the duct tape covering his mouth.

"Yeah, you can. 'Cause if you make it daddy's gonna give you a treat" Lane reminds his baby as he rips another strip of tape off of it's roll. He throws the roll on the car floor and smooths the last piece over his baby's nose.

"There we go" he whispers. He pats his baby's chest. "That'll help you hold your breath. Stay still now so you save your air."

His baby closes his eyes and relaxes while Lane gets in the drivers seat and starts the car. They drive to the store and Lane keeps checking on his baby in the rear view mirror.

"You're doing so good, little guy. I'm the only thing between you living and dying but you trust me, don't you baby?"

His baby nods lazily.

They get a little over halfway there and Lane's baby starts wiggling around and grunting.

"What's the matter honey? You have to go potty? That's what your diaper's for."

His baby shakes his head no. His chest's quivering under his seat belts and he's trembling a little everywhere.

"Aww, do you need some air baby?"

A hard nod.

"Yeah, you need to breathe don't you? But you know the game. No breathing 'till we reach the store."

Lane tries to drive a bit faster. He looks at his baby in the mirror and the poor thing's chest is starting to heave as his body tries to force him to breathe. But the tape is airtight.

"M-mmph" his baby can't help the muffled whimper of pain.

"Oh, it hurts doesn't it?" His baby nods again. He puffs out his cheeks under the tape, trying to force out the breath to take a fresh one. It doesn't work so he sucks it back into his chest. His face is blushed and sore-looking.

And now, just before they're almost at the store, they run into a traffic jam.

After the car stops Lane's baby's eyes widen.

"Hmmph! Mmm, nn!"

"Easy now, kiddo. I'm sure we'll get going again in a couple minutes."

His baby doesn't have a couple of minutes. His chest is heaving hard and he's writhing around trying to free himself from his seat belts. The little stumps of where his arms used to be rub at the belts uselessly. They can't get the tape off of his face either.

"MMRG! HMMPH, MM!"

"Such a cute boy. You're just trapped, aren't you? You can't do anything" Lane says, enjoying the view in the mirror as his baby's cheeks puff out and turn burgundy and his chest and tummy flip flop reflexively.

"Mm, hmmph, mmph, n-nnmph" Lane's baby tries to stay still and stop fighting it, letting his body go through it's motions. He loses control of his bladder and his diaper fills up and swells through his pajama bottoms.

"Good boy" Lane praises his baby for using his diaper.

Though the mirror he can see his baby's eyes stare forward unfocused as his face turns blue. Lane can't tell if he's still conscious at first until he starts rocking and rubbing his sensitive groin against his full diaper and his car seat while he heaves and puffs and seizes.

"Aww, my little sweetheart. Are you horny? Go ahead baby."

The cars ahead of Lane start moving again. "Almost there. You're gonna make it. Can you be a good boy and cum back there?"

His baby grunts and shakes and when Lane slides the car into a parking spot and hits the brakes his baby screams.

"HHMRPH!" His baby cums right as he finally passes out. He leans forward limp only being held up by his seat belts.

"Good baby, good baby" Lane whispers as he undoes his belt and climbs over the console to reach his baby. He rubs his hands over his baby's chest, still heaving weakly in his unconsciousness as his oxygen deprived body tries to stay alive. Lane rips the tape off of his mouth first and his baby's stale air escapes him before he gasps and coughs.

He takes the tape off of his nose. "So beautiful you are" he tells his baby who can't hear him and kisses his sore lips.

After picking up a few things in the drug store he takes his baby home to recover. Their ride took a lot out of him.

At night after dinner while Lane holds his baby on the couch he asks him, "You want your treat for dessert?"

His baby nods dreamily. Lane takes the pillows off of the couch and puts one flat on the floor in front of the couch and another in front of it standing up against the couch. He sits his baby on the pillow with his chest pressed against the other one and sits himself on the couch so that his baby's face is right in his crotch.

"Got something yummy at the store" he tells his baby as he unzips his pants and flops his cock out. His baby licks his lips in anticipation.

Lane pulls strawberry flavored lube out of his pocket. He slicks his dick up with it good, not using enough friction to get himself hard or anything.

"Open up, sweetheart." His baby opens his mouth and Lane slips his soft, fruity cock into the waiting warmth. His baby moans in pleasure and takes it deep but not deep enough to choke or get his daddy stiff. He sucks gently like he does his pacifier. Lane flips on the T.V. and they relax like that for a couple hours before bed.


End file.
